The Beginning of The Rest of His Life
by ylletrojan
Summary: Remus couldn't have been more shocked, his entire body had bruises, flesh wounds and red scars. Most of them were healed but especially one deep wound on his left shoulder scared him, it was red and infected. MY STORY HOW REMUS GOT BITTEN
1. Chapter 1

"Prudence, we have to take his threat seriously. We can't pretend like nothing has happened" Henry begged to his wife's stiff appearance. She hadn't said a word to him since he explained their terrible situation. Her silence was unnatural, the only reaction he'd gotten were angry looks and more uncomfortable silence. She sighed, and looked out of the kitchen window as if they could make her forget Fenrir Graybacks threat. She watched her son walking on the street with his friend Melissa Field. He laughed at something she said and then waved goodbye as they separated. Remus entered their house, yelled a short hi and ran up the stairs to his bedroom. _He looked so happy_, she thought.

"Prue…" Henrys helpless voice crushed her heart. She turned around, slowly meeting his eyes and burst into tears. _Why, why her son? _"When is the next full moon?" she sobbed. "We have to hide, we have to… We have to…" her voice cracked.

"Today… Honey, the next full moon is tonight. We can't hide, he will find us. He's a predator, he won't give up. But I've sent after aurors, they will protect us tonight. We are safe. Remus is safe." Henry said with a calm voice and kissed his wife's salty cheeks.

"We can't tell Remus, Henry." Prudence whispered.

"And we won't," Henry said firmly.

Remus noticed his parents strange behavior that evening, his mother was nervous and was constantly looking out of the windows with her wand in her hand. His father was pale and had been very quiet the entire day. Remus couldn't breathe; he hadn't been allowed to leave the house since he got home from school. He wanted to visit Melissa, it was her tenth birthday today.

Melissa Field was a mugglegirl who Remus grown up with, and as the only wizard child in the muggledominated neighborhood, Remus had never had many friends. But Lissa was his best friend, even though she was a muggle, and he was sure that he was her best friend too. When they were younger, she used to defend him when the other children in the neighborhood bullied him. They didn't like him at all. Neither his parents where popular in the neighbourhood, they were considered strange by the neighbours and that resulted that they encouraged their children to stay away from Remus and the Lupin household. Remus's parents worked in the wizard world and couldn't answer the noisy questions of the neighbours asked, when they wondered what occupation they had. _What is it with these odd creatures that show up occasionally by the Lupin doors? Who are they, and why are they dressed up like that? Have the Lupins' joined some kind of mystical sect or are they members of a criminal gang? _Many where the theories, all where they imaginative, creative and completely unlikely, nobody could even imagine what the Lupins' secret was.

But Lissa didn't care at all that the Lupins' were strange. In fact, she thought that his parents were very pleasant and loved to visit their interesting house.

"Remus, time to go to bed", his father told him when the clock turned nine. Remus obeyed and left the room. When he'd gone, his mother whispered: "Where are the aurors? I haven't seen a single one. Are you sure that they are here?"

"Of course they are, honey. They are patrolling the neighbourhood. Greyback won't stand a chance if he shows up."

Remus couldn't sleep; his head was full of thoughts and questions. _Why are mum and dad behaving like this? Have I don__e something to upset them? He hadn't given Lissa her birthday gift, he hadn't been allowed._ _She's probably wondering why he hadn't showed up?_ So Remus made the fatal decision to leave the house without his parents knowing about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus opened the window and felt the cold autumn wind stroke his chins. It was dark outside, and the November rain made Remus shiver when he bent over the frame. But he had to do it, so he grabbed Lissa's gift and jumped. Luckily, it was just a short fall, and Remus found himself in his mother's beloved flowerbed. There was no turning back, so Remus sneaked away as fast as he could. Leaving his safe home and his former life.

Lissa lived only a few houses away on the street, and even though he had walked that street many times before, there was something that night who made Remus feels uncomfortable. It almost felt like someone was watching him, Remus had never before been so aware of the noises around him. The leaves in the wind, the rain hitting the ground, his own breath made him walk faster and faster. When he finally saw Lissa's home he started running, not stopping until he reached the door. He didn't bother knocking he just stepped in and just as he closed the door, a warm feeling of relief filled his entire body. And he reminded himself that he had to be home soon, before his parents noticed anything.

Lissa's parents hadn't gone to bed yet, they just stared at Remus as he quietly apologised for his very late visit. They told him that Lissa was sleeping, but they didn't mind him for wakening her up.

"Lissa, I'm sorry for being so late", Remus said mildly as he tried to wake her up. She moaned, opened only one eye and yawned when she realised who her visitor was.

"Remus, what on earth are you doing here? In the middle of the night, too?" she said hoarsely.

"I told you I was sorry. I just wanted to give you this" he said and putted her birthday gift on her bed. She seemed to warm up when she sat up in the bed and started unwrapping it.

"A diary? Thanks Remmie, it's very kind of you." she said smiling.

"It's a special diary, when you write something in it, the text will disappear."

Her face was puzzled. "But what's the point of writing something that no one can read, not even myself?"

"That's when it starts to get interesting, Lissa. You see, the text will reappear if you do this…"Remus grabbed the diary, stroked its back with two fingers and opened it. He flipped to the first page; the page was full of shining, blue letters. Lissa took the book, and started reading what Remus had written for her. Happy Birthday, Melissa Field! I hope that your tenth birthday has been good and that you like my gift. I just want you to know that you're my best friend and that I hope that will never change. Remus Lupin

"Wow, Remus! That's an amazing book, it's almost like magic. But how can I make the text disappear again?"

"You just stroke it again. It's easy, look…"

And at that moment, the full moon reached its fullest point. A scream interrupted Lissa and Remus conversation, making them both looking at each other with fear.

"What was that?" Lissa asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, but I think must go now," Remus said. But leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You can stay here tonight, Remmie. I'll just go and tell mum and dad…"

"No, I can't stay. I have to go home, my parents can't find out that I left the house. They'll be furious." He looked out of the window and sighed.

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to", Remus said but was in fact relieved.

The November rain fall harder this time, as Remus and Lissa stepped out of her house. They shared an umbrella and started walking back to the Lupin household. They didn't say anything to each other, both looking very scared. Never had the road between their houses been that long.

Suddenly a great flash of white light exploded around them, making the children fall to the ground. A howl and a scream of pain echoed between the houses, and Remus wondered why nobody came out to see what caused the turmoil.

"Run! Run for your lives! It's a werewolf!" roared the voice of a man. The man waved his wand and another white light exploded, now behind Remus and Lissa. They were still lying on the wet ground. Remus got quickly to his feet, grabbing the paralysed Lissa's arm and pulled her up to her feet. He started running towards the wizard, still dragging Lissa by her arm. A growling beast appeared from the shadows, it was the most horrific beast Remus had ever seen, though he'd never actually seen any kind of beast before. The werewolf was standing on its hind legs, the teeth's was awfully sharp and many. But what scared Remus the most was the werewolf's snarling as it stared straight at Remus, that now reached the wizard.

The man grabbed the boys shoulder and pulled Remus behind him. Lissa hid behind Remus, her brown eyes were full of tears. The wizard was harmed, the back of his robe was ripped and something black was pouring down his back too, ant that something looked a lot like blood. But somehow the wizard managed to stand up, he whispered to the children;

"When I count to three, you have to run as fast as you can. That way…" he pointed towards Remus's home, "and don't stop until you are safe inside. No matter what, keep running… One, two, THREE!"

Remus and Lissa ran, but so did the beast to. The werewolf leaped onto the wizard, and bit him in the neck. But they kept running, they didn't even look back.

But suddenly, Remus felt something heavy hit his back. He fell to the ground, and felt a sharp pain of teeth's biting into his left shoulder. The last thing he remembered from that night was the werewolves' snarling and Lissa's scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Remus felt when he woke up was pain, the most severe pain he'd ever felt. He wanted to scream, but his throat was too sore. He tried to move but as soon as the thought appeared in his mind his entire body protested. He moaned in pain and suddenly heard voices around him, but none of the words sounded like it belonged to any language he was familiar with. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't manage to. He was so tired, and so full of pain… Remus fell into a deep sleep again.

"Remus? Son, are you awake?" Somehow these words reached Remus's mind, slowly he opened his eyes and looked his father straight into his eyes. Henry was looking pale, his eyes tearing up, "I'm so sorry… It's my entire fault," he cried. At that moment Remus's mother came in to the room with two cups of tea, when she saw that Remus was awake the cups shattered as they hit the floor. She ran towards the bed Remus was in. "My baby… Thank god. Thank you merciful god!" she cried. She sat on his bed, took his hand and held it to her hart. Remus, who hadn't said anything, looked up at his mother and realised that his hand was bruised. _How come is my hand so bruised? Why am I here? Why are my parents so upset?_

A healer entered the room; she had heard the noises that came from the room. She looked relieved and started examine Remus strange injuries. Remus knew that there was something he'd forgotten, but he just couldn't think of what? He was so tired and his injuries worried him, he tried to talk to his parents but they avoided his questions. He watched them exchange looks with each other and Henry said: "Don't you think about that right now, son. Save that for later".

**Two days later**

Remus couldn't have been more shocked, his entire body had bruises, flesh wounds and red scars. Most of them were healed but especially one deep wound on his left shoulder scared him, it was red and infected. The flesh wound was of the size of an egg, and it was surrounded by nasty bite marks.

Remus stood in front of a bathroom mirror, he'd been allowed to leave the room for the first time since he woke up from his injuries, two days earlier. He was alone in the bathroom, with a healer waiting for him outside. He was supposed to wash up, but he'd frozen in front of the mirror. He looked like he'd been attacked by a rhinoceros, _A rhinoceros with sharp teeth's… _Remus pondered.And at that moment everything came back… The scene when the monster attacked him was going through Remus's mind over and over again. He remembered someone screaming, and he was sure that it wasn't him or the beast. _Lissa… It was Lissa screaming! What happened to her?_ The memory of the wizard trying to protect him flashed through his mind: _He was killed by the beast! Did it kill Lissa to? _

He stepped out of the bathroom, angrily shutting the door with a bang. The healer looked at him: "Young Mr Lupin, you can't have washed up in such a short time?"

"Where's Lissa?" Remus asked furiously. "Is she dead, is that why you haven't told me what happened to her?"

The healer looked alarmed; "I really shouldn't tell you. It is not my duty, I'm afraid. There is so much you need to know, but I can't tell you. But I would tell you if I could, it's your parents' decision not to give you any information. I'm so sorry, Mr Lupin. I think it's the wrong decision, that's all I can say." She walked him back to his room, gave him a last sad look and put her hand on his shoulder, the unharmed one, and then left him with his parents.

"Where's Lissa?" he asked.

Henry and Prudence sighed and knew at that moment that everything in Remus's world was about to turn over.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't get it, he just couldn't comprehend. It was a werewolf, a stupid werewolf that attacked him? He'd heard stories about them: _Filthy humans who turned into filthy animals, that's what his father called them. Now he was one? A filthy werewolf?_

Remus walked through the corridors of St. Mungos hospital, his parents and a healer walked before him. He didn't know where they were going, he didn't care much. As he passed other patients he heard whisperers behind his back. He couldn't hear the words, but there was hostility in their voices. But Remus didn't care, his mind was full of thoughts. He stared at the floor, and passed by several corridors and doors. If Remus only had looked up from the floor, he would have seen some very strange diseases and injuries. They passed a witch, whose face was covered in a mighty beard, and a levitating man, tied to a chair in the waiting room. They also passed a child with smoke coming out from her nose and ears, and her worried parents. But Remus didn't look up.

Prudence and Henry did notice the change in their son's behaviour; the once so happy and loving boy was now quiet and cold. They couldn't blame him, they blamed themselves. Henry was full of guilt because of the argument he had had with Greyback, Prudence was full of guilt because she hadn't went upstairs to make sure that Remus was in his room. Neither of them had yet had the courage to look their son in the eyes.

Prudence noticed Remus when he walked slowly behind them, she stopped abruptly, turned around and waited for her son to catch up. Henry slowed down too, but Prudence waved at him to keep on walking. She took her sons hand, the bruise on his was now completely healed. The other injuries on Remus's body was now only scars, the only thing that hadn't healed was the scar in her sons heart. _Will it ever heal_? She thought as she stroked the hand with her fingers. _I love my son but is it even possible for him to keep on living like this? A werewolf? My son, a werewolf? _

She couldn't stand the whisperers that followed them as they walked through St. Mungos, rumours in places like this had a tendency to spread like an outbreak of fire. Everyone at the hospital knew that somewhere in the facility; there where a newly bitten werewolf hiding. The rumours spoke of a boy… What if he came at night and bit them? All they knew about werewolves was the fact that their where vicious and evil. So Prudence walked with her head held high, people couldn't know that her son was the werewolf, not yet at least. She knew that her son needed her, more than ever. She was proud of her son and would fight with everything she had to help him through the future full moons. She owed her son that…

"Where are we going?" Remus suddenly asked. He sounded tired and not at all curious.

"We are going to see Lissa, honey. She's finally awake, so we thought that we should pay a visit." she said, telling him a white lie. _Well_, she thought, _it_ _is the truth. We are going to see Lissa, but he doesn't need to know that this will be the last time he will see her. He only needs to know pleasant truths. _


End file.
